


Cósmico Amor

by Lure89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lure89/pseuds/Lure89
Summary: Serie de relatos de la pareja Bruce Wayne x Hal Jordan para la Semana Batlantern 2020.Primer día: Doméstico.
Relationships: Green Lantern/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Cósmico Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/gifts).



La noche fresca y despejada era testigo de un firmamento estrellado y de una hermosa luna creciente. La estela brillante de Hal al bajar hacia la entrada principal de la mansión Wayne desapareció en cuanto retiró el poder de su anillo. El hombre detrás del héroe Linterna Verde se hizo presente un tanto apurado, apresurando sus pasos para subir la escalera y al fin llegar a las puertas de su hogar. Se sentía un poco agitado, ansioso, y la sonrisa que adornaba en su rostro era de pura felicidad. Golpeó la puerta acomodándose los cabellos para lucir lo más presentable posible, esperando que detrás se apareciera el tan querido mayordomo de la casa para abrirle. Pero al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, y notando que nadie salía a su encuentro, ladeó su cabeza con incertidumbre y procuró tantear la manija para ver si la cerradura estaba abierta.

—¿Alfred? ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó confundido al no tener respuesta. Dio unos pasos dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ya en primera instancia le sorprendió que aquello estuviera abierto, pero para ser sincero, jamás tuvo la necesidad de cerciorarse, ya que el viejo siempre estaba ahí para abrirles—. ¿Hola? ¿Bruce?... ¿Chicos? —Miró el lugar y se extrañó de encontrarse con un ambiente silencioso y solitario. Hacía mucho que aquel hogar no se sentía así, y eso le dio un escalofrío desconocido—. ¡Hey! ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Acaso están jugando a las escondidas?

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el amplio vestíbulo en busca de alguien que se hallase en la casa. Parecía realmente abandonado, y la luz tenue que mantenían las grandes arañas colgadas del techo hacía todo más tenebroso y sospechoso. Estaba extrañado, o más bien, desconcertado. Era su aniversario de bodas con Bruce, se suponía que se iban a encontrar tras su trabajo para salir y celebrar; pero todo indicaba que, ¿se habría olvidado? Podría ser una posibilidad, Wayne siempre se atollaraba con compromisos y luego las emergencias como vigilante le podían absorber de improviso. Pero... ¿qué no le haya avisado nada? ¿Ni siquiera que fuera capaz de enviarle un mensaje? Eso sería el colmo. Hal tomó su celular y buscó de inmediato el contacto de su esposo, ya con el ceño medio fruncido por una creciente molestia que se estaba haciendo paso en su pecho.

—Emmm, ¿Spooky?, no me digas que te olvidaste de nuestra cita. Se supone que íbamos a celebrar. ¿Dónde estás? —Respiró hondo para tomar impulso y soltar su atrabancada forma de ser—. ¡Mira desconsiderado! Si llegaste a dejarme plantado, te voy a... —Bruscamente enmudeció al encontrar una tarjeta pegada justo en el balaustre de la escalera de madera; la misma que daba al piso superior.

Canceló el audio con el simple deslizar de su dedo y guardó su móvil en su vaquero para tomar aquel llamativo escrito con mucha curiosidad. El mismo decía: Para Hal Jordan, con una preciosa letra, y al abrirlo, se encontró con algunas palabras dedicadas para él. La forma de sus labios se fue tornando en sonrisa a medida que iba ojeando. Sus ojos brillaron levemente y se detuvo un segundo para mirar hacia arriba y luego hacia atrás, como buscando a que alguien apareciera de la nada. Continuó leyendo lo siguiente que decía el papel:

_**"Extraños en la noche intercambiando miradas** _   
_**Preguntándonos en la noche** _   
_**Cuales eran las posibilidades de que estuviéramos** _   
_**Compartiendo el amor antes que la noche se acabara."** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Te espera un regalo en nuestra alcoba.**

_**B.W** _

Hal se mordió el labio con una sensación de mariposas en su bajo vientre. Recordó aquella primera vez que vio a Bruce, extraños en la noche en verdad, apenas había escuchado del héroe Batman y de la misma forma había sido para su esposo con él. Lo primero que pensó es que jamás podría llevarse bien con un sujeto así. En aquel entonces, nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza sentir algo por un hombre que lucía tan frío y siniestro, tan duro y estructurado; tan diferente a él; pero con el tiempo, supo descubrir todo lo demás que hacía que su corazón saltara del pecho y terminó perdidamente enamorado de él.

Sonrió nuevamente por el detalle que le esperaba, Bruce no se había olvidado de su aniversario, y al parecer, planeaba algo especial en su cuarto. A veces podía ser romántico cuando se lo proponía; ¡ya trataba de pensar con que iría a sorprenderlo! De Wayne, se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Ahí entendió entonces que todos estarían complotados y habían abandonado la mansión para dejarlos a ellos solos. No todos los días se cumplían 15 años de aniversario. Sin esperar más, con entusiasmo se dio a la carrera y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Llegó pronto hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con energía y una sonrisa desbordada, esperando encontrarse con su pareja para saltarle a los brazos; pero lejos de ver a Bruce, de nuevo se halló con otro cuarto vacío. Un tanto decepcionado, sus hombros cayeron un poco y se adentró esperando encontrar algo que le hiciera entender que estaba sucediendo. Fue cuando al serpentear su mirada por el lugar localizó una gran caja sobre la cama. Llegó animado hasta la misma y ahí descubrió que al lado había un traje de color gris oscuro, bien planchado y con el protector todavía puesto. Sobre la tapa de la caja, había otra tarjeta que leyó de inmediato.

_**"Algo en tus ojos era tan atrayente** _   
_**Algo en tu sonrisa era tan excitante** _   
_**Algo en mi corazón** _   
_**Me dijo que debía tenerte."** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Espero te guste el traje. Tómate tu tiempo para alistarte.**   
**Será nuestra noche especial. Te espero en el jardín.**

_**B.W** _

No sabía si salir corriendo a su encuentro o tomarse su tiempo y vestirse el regalo que le había dejado. Respiró hondo y dejó que su parte intempestiva se calmase para dar paso un poco a la razón. Bruce estaba jugando con él, estaba tomándose todas las molestias y buscando detalles para que esa noche fuera especial. Además, lo que le sobraba a su pareja era paciencia; seguramente estaría en el jardín aguardando calmo a su llegada. Miró el contenido de la caja y ahí estaban el calzado y los accesorios para completar el atuendo. Así que dejó la nota a un costado y se encaminó hacia la ducha para prepararse adecuadamente.

Deseaba usar aquel hermoso traje sin tener encima el sudor y polvo que llevaba del trabajo.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua, magullaba algunas de las palabras que había leído en las tarjetas. Le resultaba familiar la letra, como si lo hubiera escuchado antes. Quizás era algún poema o tal vez una canción. Creía la segunda opción más viable que la primera ya que no se creía saberse poemas. Salió a medio secar del cuarto de baño y procuró alistarse con todos los detalles que le había dejado en la caja; incluyendo los zapatos, el reloj y la corbata. Terminó por ponerse el perfume y arreglarse el cabello para mirarse unos segundos ante el espejo. Se veía guapo, encantador, era consciente que belleza le sobraba, al igual que un poco de orgullo; sólo esperaba que a Bruce le agradase como lucía. Con la edad y la costumbre de acompañarlo en sus numerosos actos sociales, se sentía más familiarizado con las prendas que en sus primeras veces.

Bajó las escaleras con el corazón saltándole del pecho. Sentía mucha ansiedad y emoción. Todo lo que estaba haciendo le generaba esa alegría que le desbordaba por los poros. Se encaminó hacia el gran jardín y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de Bruce o de algún otro indicio que le indicara en donde estaba. El lugar mantenía sus luces tenues y sólo podía oír los grillos y algunos bichitos que merodeaban el ambiente. Caminó hasta un banco que a veces solían usar para tomar fresco en el verde y encontró victorioso su tercer tarjeta. Se sentó unos segundos para calmarse y se apresuró a leer.

_**"Extraños en la noche dos personas solas** _   
_**Éramos extraños en la noche** _   
_**Desde ese momento** _   
_**Cuando dijimos nuestro primer hola** _   
_**No sabíamos que** _   
_**El amor estaba a una mirada de distancia** _   
_**Y a un baile apretado y cálido..."** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**Estás cerca. Conoces el camino por el laberinto.**   
**No corras...**

_**B.W** _

Le tomó unos segundos entender el significado, pero comprendió al poco tiempo a que se refería con laberinto  
Le tomó unos segundos entender el significado, pero comprendió al poco tiempo a que se refería con laberinto. Dentro del jardín había uno, bello, amplio y difícil de recorrer; pero con los años compartidos, había pasado a través del mismo ciento de veces. Se puso de pie y soltó una risita con su última aclaración. Que tanto lo conocía. Su primer impulso fue el de salir corriendo a toda marcha, era lo que siempre hacía cuando le ganaba la ansiedad, pero respiró hondo y se paró frente a las altas ligustrinas notando los detalles de las luces que iban iluminando el camino. Se adentró seguro y confiado, no a la carrera, pero sí a paso ligero para avanzar lo más rápido posible. El aroma dulce de las flores inundaba sus sentidos, y las pequeñas luciérnagas circundantes hacían el ambiente mucho más agradable y placentero. Faltando tan solo algunos metros para llegar al centro, su corazón parecía que estallaría de su pecho. Alcanzó la fuente de agua en medio del camino y suspiró al no encontrar a Bruce. Ya no aguantaba las ganas que tenía de verlo y esperó que aquella tarjeta que veía sobre el borde del estanque fuera el último.

_**"Y desde la noche que hemos estado juntos** _   
_**Enamorados a primera vista, enamorados por siempre** _   
_**Resultó tan bien** _   
_**Para unos extraños de la noche."** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**No hay más misterio...**   
**Ven al lago, Hal. Te necesito.**

_**B.W** _

Miró la rosa blanca que acompañaba a la tarjeta y olió la misma con mucho placer. Luego procuró colocársela en el bolsillo del pecho de su saco con cuidado. Fue entonces que ahí miró decidido hacia el frente. Ya no le importó más nada. Deseaba verlo, le necesitaba igual que él. Imaginaba que estaría esperándolo con sus ojos azul cual tormenta, que le miraban enamorados; labios calmos, que sonreían para él; brazos cálidos, que le tomaban en una abrazo íntimo y único. Corrió el último tramo que faltaba para salir del laberinto, con el corazón desbocado, el pecho saltando en una respiración forzosa para llevar oxígeno. Nada importaba más que verlo en esos instantes. El camino se volvió lentamente más luminoso, sabía que estaba cerca y apresuró más sus pies para llegar hasta él.

El camino se volvió lentamente más luminoso, sabía que estaba cerca y apresuró más sus pies para llegar hasta él  
Y ahí lo vio por detrás... de traje azul, espalda ancha y hombros que se estremecieron por su llegada. Sabía que había sido oído, quizás desde hacía varios metros hacia atrás. Detuvo su marcha abruptamente con el ruido de las piedras crujiendo bajo sus pies. Y comenzó a buscar la calma en su aliento, a tranquilizar su pecho. Relamió sus labios secos y ansiosos.

—¡Bruce! —le llamó fuerte y claro, adelantando unos pequeños pasos, con rubor en las mejillas, sonrisa de enamorado y unos ojos brillando como las estrellas.

El cuerpo del nombrado se dio media vuelta y admiró la belleza de su esposo. Todos los detalles, la hermosura de cada rasgo que le caracterizaba, de cada aliento que soltaba para calmar tantas emociones, sus cabellos moviéndose con la brisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco, más fuerte que los latidos que venía controlando vanamente para detener su ansiedad. Sus propios pies se movieron solos, su cuerpo atraído totalmente por la persona que amaba; y una pequeña sonrisa, única en él, indicaba lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos. El hermoso paisaje, el lago con movimientos calmos por el suave viento, las estrellas relucientes, el sonido de la noche y la luz de las luciérnagas; todo, absolutamente todo, opacado. Porque sólo importaban ellos dos, no podían mirar a nada más. Hasta que al fin se hallaron uno frente al otro.

—Hal... Feliz aniversario. Espero hayas disfrutado el recorrido. Lamento la espera.

El castaño agitó su cabeza en negación y respondió de inmediato. Todo había valido la pena, la experiencia sensorial había sido hermosa—: No, fue increíble... cada detalle. Gracias. —Se fue pegando cada vez más hacia él, inevitablemente necesitado de su contacto, de su calor, sus labios—. ¿Qué tal luzco? —preguntó en un susurro íntimo.

—Hermoso.

—Tú también te ves muy bien. —Iba a cerrar sus ojos para besarlo, pero una música suave comenzó a sonar y se detuvo con semblante sorprendido. Unas notas que le fueron muy familiar le sumergieron en el recuerdo hasta que escuchó la voz del artista—. ¿Frank Sinatra? —El nombre salió como la llave a sus dudas—. Es... la letra que dejabas en las tarjetas. —Reconoció de inmediato con sonrisa reluciente

—Así es. "Extraños en la Noche" —aclaró mirándolo embelesado—. Creo que es perfecta para nosotros. —Con delicadeza tomó su mano y su cintura y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo—. Baila conmigo Hal —pidió en un susurro, y sintió como su amante se acomodaba para dar los primeros pasos.

—Siempre.

La sonrisa de Hal era radiante, miraba enamorado a su esposo, sumamente feliz y lleno de dicha. Sus manos rozaron el pecho de Bruce, se deslizaron lentamente hasta rodear su cuello y así bailar con sus frentes unidas. Wayne terminó envolviendo su cintura y suspiró lleno de satisfacción.

—Te amo Spooky. Feliz aniversario —susurró sobre sus labios, imposible de detenerse esta vez.

—También te amo Hal. —Tomó su boca, delicadamente, con un pequeño beso que se volvió lentamente en uno profundo.

Y ahí, bajo las estrellas, la dulce melodía fluyendo por sus cuerpos y sus corazones, unía nuevamente a dos hombres que se elegían una y otra vez. Antes, extraños en la noche, ahora, esposos de muchos años, amantes y amigos. Conectados por algo mucho más fuerte que el destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no me paso con escritos míos, y probablemente los próximos que corresponden a esta #SemanaBatlantern2020 se demoren en venir! Lo siento! Mis energías para escribir las perdí en algún momento del año! Pero como siempre, trataré de poner mi mejor esfuerzo y lograr poder meterle mano a esas viejas historias y cumplir como corresponde con todo lo atrasado!
> 
> Esta historia está dedicada a AngieGrandchester y Eris-Hunter (En Wattpad)
> 
> Espero poder leerlos pronto y que disfruten de estas historias que irán apareciendo de tanto en tanto! Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí. Les mando saludos y un enorme beso! Hasta pronto!


End file.
